who sanadabday
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Ditengah-tengah kebingunganku tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Yukimura Seiichi. "Seiichi..." "Sanada..." dia memanggil namaku lalu membalikan badannya. "Selesai" "Selesai? Apa maksudmu!" seruku.


hai...hai.. ^^ hari ini hari yang membahagiakan ya ^^ hehehehehe..

gen_chanz... *hugs* otanjoubi omedetou~ hahahha.. ^^

(ditabok yukimura)

hikz.. gomen2.... maaf ya kalo ancur.. tp silahkan dibaca...

(balik ke dapur) hihihi..mumpung gen_chanz belon bangun ^^ isenk ah...

Sanada's b-day ^^

Panas. Itulah komentarku mengenai cuaca hari ini. Dihari yang panas ini, masih saja ada pelajaran olahraga yang sangat menghabiskan tenaga. "Hah! Tarundoru!" keluhku sambil bersandar pada pagar lapangan olahraga ini. Matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya, ditambah dengan udara yang membuat perasaan menjadi kurang semangat.

"Panasnya!" seru Niou yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'tugasnya'. "Sanada, kamu masih punya air?" tanyanya sambil membuka botol airnya.

Tanpa kata apa-apa, aku hanya menunjukannya dengan gerakan kepalaku. Niou langsung mengambilnya dan menuangkannya kedalam botol miliknya. "Masaharu, Genichirou, kalian dipanggil Musashi-sensei tuh" seru Yanagi yang baru ikut bergabung.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang diminta sama dia, pu~ri~" kali ini nada logatnya dengan nada lemas. Cuaca panas hari ini memang menghabiskan seluruh tenaga.

Yanagi hanya menaikan alisnya dan sedikit tersenyum. "Apa kalian lupa, kalau sekarang giliran tim kalian bermain?" aku baru ingat bahwa aku dan Niou berada dalam satu tim sepakbola.

"Ah... ya... baiklah"keluhnya dan segera berlari menuju lapangan.

Kali ini Yanagi yang menggantikan Niou duduk di sebelahku dan berkata, "Genichirou, apa hari ini masih ada latihan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bangun dan memakai vest kuning yang tergeletak disebelahku. "Latihan tennis maksudmu? Tentu saja ada" jawabku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Latihan tennis setelah pelajaran olahraga yang sepanas ini...? Kamu memang gila..."

Latihanpun dimulai seperti biasanya. Cuaca hari ini memang panas, panas sekali. Bahkan banyak beberapa kegiatan olahraga lainnya yang diliburkan karena cuaca yang panas ini. Tetapi bagiku, latihan dicuaca seperti ini justru bagus untuk meningkatkan stamina seluruh anggota. Sebelum kegiatan dimulai, seperti biasa aku merapikan beberapa berkas yang tergeletak diruangan ini. Sepertinya Yukimura masih sibuk dengan pelajarannya, sehingga sudah lebih dari 10 menit dia belum juga datang.

"Banyak sekali berkas-berkas yang tertinggal" keluhku dalam hati dan tidak lama kemudian sang _Child of God _memasuki ruangan. "Yukimura. Kamu terlambat"

"Sanada" ucapnya lalu meletakan tas ranselnya. Tetapi dia tidak mengganti seragamnya. "Hari ini kegiatan ditiadakan untuk sementara"

"Hah? Mengapa?"

"Tadi beberapa guru memintaku untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan seluruh anggota untuk latihan dicuaca panas seperti ini. Selain itu, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian. Mereka tidak mau dari kita ada yang sakit ataupun terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akibat latihan yang terlalu berat" jelasnya sebelum membuka pintu klub ini.

"Baiklah" jawabku dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Sanada, biarkan hari ini aku yang akan memberitahukan mereka semua" pintanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah" jawabku lagi dan kembali pada berkas-berkas yang masih menumpuk. "Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ini..." jawabku.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan ini langsung dipenuhi dengan seluruh anggota yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Terlebih lagi kepada anggota biasa yang dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung berjalan keluar.

Sedangkan anggota regular biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu disini untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka ataupun bercanda satu sama lain. Seperti Akaya yang sibuk berdebat dengan Niou, Marui yang menceritakan toko makanan yang baru dia temukan dengan Jackal, Yagyuu-Yanagi-Yukimura, mereka saling membicakan tentang tugas-tugas mereka yang secara kebetulan mereka berada didalam satu kelas yang sama.

"Sanada-fukubuchou, sedang apa?" tanya Akaya yang datang menghampiriku setelah selesai berdebat.

"Seperti biasa."jawabku singkat. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak" jawabnya sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "A-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" dia meletakan sebuah kaleng minuman dingin. "Ha-hari ini kan panas sekali, fukubuchou. Siapa tau fukubuchou mau minum"

"Ah, terima kasih" jawabku singkat dan kembali pada pekerjaanku.

Tanpa aku sadari bahwa aku terlarut pada pekerjaan ini. Suasana di ruangan ini menjadi sangat sepi dan tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi ruangan ini terbuka.

"Sanada, kami duluan.." ucap Niou dan Yagyuu berbarengan dengan masing-masing pasangannya

Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa kata melihat masing-masing anggota regular yang keluar ruangan dengan santainya. Memang hari ini tidak ada latihan sama sekali, tapi mengapa ada Cewek di ruangan ini? Apa mungkin pasangan mereka? Diluar itu semua, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa membawa pasangan mereka masuk kesini? Sedangkan ini adalah CLUB TENNIS LAKI-LAKI?

Ditengah kebingunganku, aku melihat seseorang yang lebih membuatku merasa terkejut dan kusadari bahwa mulutku terbuka lebar. seseorang yang aku kenal dan kuhormati keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sanada, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Seiichi sambil menggandeng seorang cewek disebelahnya

Perempuan itu menunduk sejenak dan tidak lama mentap pasangannya itu dan merekapun tertawa bersama... Setelah seluruh anggota regular keluar, tinggal aku saja yang tersisa diruangan ini.

"Mengapa.. mengapa mereka semua meninggalkanku? Apakah karena kelakuanku ini membuat mereka menjadi benci padaku... termasuk Yukimura? bukankah seharusnya dia bisa selalu berada bersamaku... terlebih disaat seperti ini...? inikah hukuman bagiku...."

Aku hanya bisa duduk lemas dibangku ruangan ini, menadahkan kepala dengan kedua tanganku lalu menutup kedua mataku. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa mereka semua meninggalkanku hari ini. Biasanya mereka akan mengajakku pulang bersama. Jikalau memang tidak ada, Yukimura pasti yang akan terakhir kalinya mengajakku. Mungkinkah karena masing-masing dari mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan?

Ditengah-tengah kebingunganku tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Yukimura Seiichi. "Seiichi..."

"Sanada..." dia memanggil namaku lalu membalikan badannya. "Selesai"

"Selesai? Apa maksudmu?" seruku.

Dia berjalan beberapa langkah dan menatapku sesaat. "Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Kamu sudah berbohong padaku"

"Berbohong?"

"Bukankah kamu berjanji bahwa kamu akan datang sebelum operasiku dimulai? Tetapi mengapa kamu tidak datang pada saat itu?"

"A-aku saat itu..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar!" serunya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Yu-Yukimura..." panggilku tetapi dia tidak menghiraukan. "Yukimura! Yukimura......!"

"...nada....Sanada... Sanada...."

"Yukimura!" teriakku dan kulihat sesaat bahwa seluruh anggota regular terkejut dengan teriakanku itu.

"Sanada? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yukimura yang sedang berdiri disebelahku.

"90% kemungkinan dia bermimpi buruk"

"Mimpi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sanada-fukubuchou... tumben-tumbenan bisa tidur" celetuk Akaya yang sedang merapikan seragamnya.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan, puri~"

"Sanada, minumlah ini" sambung Jackal yang meletakan sebuah kaleng minuman didepanku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kali ini gantian Yagyuu yang bertanya.

"Barusan kamu mimpi apa? Mimpiin Yukimura?" celetuk Marui sambil merangkul Yukimura dan membuat Yukimura menunduk malu.

"Cie... Sanada fukubuchou... Mimpiin Yukimura buchou toh... memangnya Yukimura buchou kenapa?"

"Akaya! Tarundoru!"

"Ne, Sanada" panggil Yukimura sambil memegang wajahku. "Jadi, apa mimpimu? Sampai-sampai mengigau memanggil namaku terus menerus?"

"I-itu..." kata-kataku terhenti karena Yukimura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba saja lampu diruangan ini mati. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat pada bibirku dan suara halus, "Sanada, Happy birthday"

Aku yang masih terkejut langsung pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah cahaya ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Akaya sedang memegang kue tart bundar dan sambil mengucapkan "Happy birthday, Sanada fukubuchou"

Tar. Tar. Tar. Suara petasan kecilpun berbunyi dan beberapa pita berhamburan. Mereka semua bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam membatu karena senang dan tidak menduga sama sekali.

Ada yang bernyanyi, menari, sibuk dengan makanan ataupun minuman. Padahal hari ini adalah ulangtahunku. Tapi karena mereka semua sudah bersusah payah, tidak aku pikirkan sama sekali. Disaat semua sibuk, Yukimura datang menghampiriku. "Sanada... Happy birthday"

"Terimakasih, Yukimura" jawabku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa.. hanya..."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Ucapan darimu, sudah menjadi hadiah terbesar bagiku"

"Sanada.." dengan cepat, Yukimura langsung mencium pipiku.

"Lihat!" teriak Akaya seperti anak kecil ditengah pesta.

"Ada apa, Bakaya?" balas Niou yang sedang sibuk menuangkan air.

"Sa-Sanada fukubuchou... tertawa?"

"APA?" seru seluruh anggota yang langsung menatapku dan Yukimura.

Yukimura hanya tersenyum, sedangkan aku, "Kalian semua.... TARUNDORU!"

Pesta berlangsung selama 1 jam diruangan ini dan tidak terasa bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Setelah merapikan dan membawa kue yang tersisa, aku dan Yukimura jalan pulang bersama.

"Sanada..." panggil Yukimura dengan lembut sambil menyandarkan dirinya disampingku.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku tahu, apa yang tadi kamu mimpikan?"

Aku memalingkan mukaku dan berkata, "A-Aku...Aku...aku takut kehilanganmu..." _ini benar-benar memalukan!_

"Sanada..." panggilnya lalu dengan kedua tangannya meraih wajahku, didekatkan dengan wajahnya dan bibir kamipun saling bersentuhan.

"Yukimura!" seruku yang dibalas hanya dengan senyuman darinya. "Kamu ini...!" geramku dan aku membalas menciumnya.

"Sanada!" kali ini rona wajahnya yang berubah.

"Yukimura..." panggilku lagi. "Aku masih _hutang 1 _kali padamu..."

"Hah?"

"Iya... masih kurang 1 kan?"

Yukimura diam sejenak dan tersenyum. "Impas kok"

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sanada, hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu ya" pintanya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lenganku. Akupun membalas merangkulnya.

Sambil berjalan pulang, aku memikirkan dalam hatiku. _Bukankah didalam klub tadi, dia yang duluan memberikan hadiahnya padaku? Lalu... kalau bukan.. siapa?_

Aoryuu: Akhirnya kelar! Huaaa~~ ^^ senank!

Sana: *tarik* Aoi! Yang waktu lampu dimatiin, itu siapa yang melakukan?

Aoryuu: hmm....*mikir n smile* itu...itu... AKU! Hahahha... *buak* (dilempar pot)

Hueee.... masa dilempar pot sih?

Yuki: .... *evil smile*

Aoryuu: i-iya... *tutup kuping gen_chanz* buat pembaca, itu sebenarnya Yukimura... bu-bukan aku... gomen.. padahal aku... *natap gen_chanz yang masih innocent dengan telinga yang ditutup kedua tanganku* gen_chanz... (mau 'chuu' tp kali ini ditarik, leher dirante n diiket di tiang)

Huaaa! LEPASIN! TARUNDORU!

Akaya: buchou, dia mau diapain?

Yuki: biarkan saja dia *evil smile*

Akaya: .... (natap ke ak) BA~~~KA~~~~

Aoryuu: hueeeee.... *emo cocon mode on*

**Ok2.... ^^ buat gen_chanz... Otanjoubi Omedetou ya yang ke....ke... (?) **

***sigh***

**Please review n ur comment ^^**


End file.
